robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Third Wars
Robot Wars: The Third Wars was the third series of the British television game show Robot Wars. It was originally broadcast from 1999 to 2000 on BBC2. The series was hosted by Craig Charles and Philippa Forrester with commentary provided by Jonathan Pearce. Format For the third series, the Gauntlet and Trial sections of the previous series were scrapped and the championship took the form of a straight knockout tournament. The series consisted of sixteen heats featuring eight robots each with each heat champion progressing to the semi-finals and two robots from each going through to the Grand Final of the series. As a result of the rule changes for the third series, there were no seeded robots that year. Heats Heat A Robots competing in Heat A: Brimhur, Weeliwako, Mace 2 (Mace), Stinger, Raizer Blade (Kill Dozer), Red Dragon, Forklift's Revenge (Forklift), Suicidal Tendencies ()= Series 2 incarnation Round 1 *Mace 2 vs Stinger: Stinger launched a few attacks at Mace II with it's pizza cutter weapon but after fifty seconds it ran up the wedge shape of Mace II and bounced into the pit. Mace 2 won *Forklift's Revenge vs Suicidal Tendencies: A fairly even fight since neither weapon had great effect. Suicidal eventually pushed Forklifts Revenge into Sir Killalots CPZ. Sir K's lance caught one of Forklifts toothed chains and they were dumped in the pit Suicidal Tendencies won *Brimhur vs Weeliwako: Despite an aggressive start, Brimhur broke down over the flame pit. Weeliwako won *Raizer Blade vs Red Dragon: Disappiontingly, Red Dragon never got a chance to use it's claws, and broke down early on in the fight. Raizer Blade won Round 2 *Mace 2 vs Weeliwako: Weeliwako was a similar bot to Stinger and was defeated in much the same way. After being pushed into Sgt. Bash's CPZ, Mace II pushed it into the pit. Mace 2 won *Raizer Blade vs Suicidal Tendencies: The best battle of the episode, as Suicidal Tendencies lost drive to a track and while trying to push them into the pit, Raizer Blade drove themselves in (but were pushed out by Killalot). The judges decided the winner. Suicidal Tendencies won Round 3 *Mace 2 vs Suicidal Tendencies: Mace II finally got a chance to use their lifter to flip ST over. ST was pushed into Killalot and the final blow was Shunt axing their underbelly. The judges decided the winner and said that Mace II was much more aggressive. Mace 2 won Heat B Robots competing in Heat B: Abaddon, Technophobic, Pitbull, General Carnage, Robocow, Behemoth, Shark Attack, Sumpthing Round 1 *Sumpthing vs Pitbull: Pitbull won *Abaddon vs Technophobic: Technophobic won *General Carnage vs Robocow: General Carnage won *Shark Attack vs Behemoth: Behemoth won Round 2 *Technophobic vs Pitbull: Pitbull won *General Carnage vs Behemoth: Behemoth won Round 3 *Pitbull vs Behemoth: Pitbull won Heat C Robots competing in Heat C: Agent Orange, Max Damage, Spike, Blade, Aggrobot, Binky, Backstabber, Razer Note: Binky was a reserve robot, who was instated after "Daisy" suffered electrical problems and were unable to compete. Round 1 *Razer vs Backstabber: Razer won *Binky vs Aggrobot: Aggrobot won *Blade vs Spike: Blade won *Agent Orange vs Max Damage: Agent Orange won Round 2 *Razer vs Aggrobot: Aggrobot won *Blade vs Agent Orange: Blade won Round 3 *Aggrobot vs Blade: Blade won Heat D Robots competing in Heat D: Sir Chromalot, Shell Shock, Big Brother, Grim Reaper, Milly-Ann Bug, Bumblebot, Flipper, Ultor Round 1 *Sir Chromalot vs Shell Shock: Sir Chromalot won *Grim Reaper vs Big Brother: Big Brother won *Bumblebot vs Milly-Ann Bug: Bumblebot won *Ultor vs Flipper: Ultor won Round 2 *Sir Chromalot vs Big Brother: Big Brother won *Bumblebot vs Ultor: Ultor won Round 3 *Big Brother vs Ultor: Ultor won Note: Ultor later awarded the victory to Big Brother as they believed that the judges' decision was incorrect. Heat E Robots competing in Heat E: Anorakaphobia, Miss Ile, The Big Cheese, Shrapnel, Crocodilatron, Chaos 2, Hammertron, Sonic Round 1 *Anorakaphobia vs Miss Ile: Anorakaphobia won *The Big Cheese vs Shrapnel: The Big Cheese won *Chaos 2 vs Crocodilatron: Chaos 2 won *Sonic vs Hammertron: Sonic won Round 2 *Anorakaphobia vs The Big Cheese: The Big Cheese won *Chaos 2 vs Sonic: Chaos 2 won Round 3 *The Big Cheese vs Chaos 2: Chaos 2 won Heat F Robots competing in Heat F: Mortis, Ming, Gravedigger, Manic Mutant, Vector, T2, The Darke Destroyer, Sgt. Meikle Round 1 *Mortis vs Ming: Mortis won *Vector vs T2: T2 won *The Darke Destroyer vs Sgt. Meikle: The Darke Destroyer won *Gravedigger vs Manic Mutant: Gravedigger won Round 2 *Mortis vs Gravedigger: Gravedigger won *The Darke Destroyer vs T2: The Darke Destroyer won Round 3 *Gravedigger vs The Darke Destroyer: Gravedigger won Heat G Robots competing in Heat G: Kater Killer, Napalm, Bulldog Breed, Robopig, Steg-O-Saw-Us, Orac's Revenge, Henry, Haardvark Round 1 *Bulldog Breed vs Robopig: Robopig won *Kater Killer vs Napalm: Napalm won *Henry vs Haardvark: Henry won *Orac's Revenge vs Steg-O-Saw-Us: Steg-O-Saw-Us won Round 2 *Henry vs Steg-O-Saw-Us: Steg-O-Saw-Us won *Robopig vs Napalm: Napalm won Round 3 *Steg-O-Saw-Us vs Napalm: Steg-O-Saw-Us won Heat H Robots competing in Heat H: Ally Gator, Corporal Punishment, Berserk 2, Tut's Revenge, Death Warmed Up, Stealth, Hypno-Disc, Robogeddon Round 1 *Ally Gator vs Corporal Punishment: Ally Gator won *Berserk 2 vs Tut's Revenge: Berserk 2 won *Hypno-Disc vs Robogeddon: Hypno-Disc won *Death Warmed Up vs Stealth: Stealth won Round 2 *Berserk 2 vs Ally Gator: Berserk 2 won *Hypno-Disc vs Stealth: Hypno-Disc won Round 3 *Berserk 2 vs Hypno-Disc: Hypno-Disc won Heat I Robots competing in Heat I: Armour Geddon, Onslaught, Beast of Bodmin, Crusher, Vercingetorix, Terrorpin, Invertebrat, The Witch Round 1 *Onslaught vs Armour Geddon: Onslaught won *Crusher vs Beast of Bodmin: Beast of Bodmin won *Vercingetorix vs Terrorpin: Terrorpin won *Invertebrat vs The Witch: Invertebrat won Round 2 *Invertebrat vs Terrorpin: Invertebrat won *Onslaught vs Beast of Bodmin: Beast of Bodmin won Round 3 *Invertebrat vs Beast of Bodmin: Beast of Bodmin won Heat J Robots competing in Heat J: 101, Overkill, Centurion, Excalibur, Eric, King Buxton, The Iron Mask, Weld-Dor Round 1 *Centurion vs Excalibur: Centurion won *101 vs Overkill: 101 won *The Iron Mask vs Weld-Dor: Weld-Dor won *Eric vs King Buxton: King Buxton won Round 2 *101 vs Centurion: 101 won *King Buxton vs Weld-Dor: King Buxton won Round 3 *101 vs King Buxton: 101 won Heat K Robots competing in Heat K: Axios, Panic Attack, Purple Predator, Toe Cutter, Hefty, X-Terminator, Judge Shred, Mr Punch Round 1 *X-Terminator vs Hefty: X-Terminator won *Purple Predator vs Toe Cutter: Toe Cutter won *Judge Shred vs Mr Punch: Judge Shred won *Axios vs Panic Attack: Panic Attack won Round 2 *Judge Shred vs X-Terminator: X-Terminator won *Toe Cutter vs Panic Attack: Panic Attack won Round 3 *X-Terminator vs Panic Attack: Panic Attack won Heat L Robots competing in Heat L: Undertaker, Panzer, Challenger 2, Atlas, Evil Weevil, Triterobot, Flip Flop Fly, Wild Willy Round 1 *Flip Flop Fly vs Wild Willy: Flip Flop Fly won *Atlas vs Challenger 2: Challenger 2 won *Evil Weevil vs Triterobot: Evil Weevil won *Undertaker vs Panzer: Panzer won Round 2 *Evil Weevil vs Flip Flop Fly: Evil Weevil won *Panzer vs Challenger 2: Panzer won Round 3 *Evil Weevil vs Panzer: Evil Weevil won Heat M Robots competing in Heat M: Hammerhead, Pussycat, Cassius 2, Dundee, Scutter's Revenge, Plunderstorm, Thermidor, Zeus Round 1 *Hammerhead vs Pussycat: Pussycat won *Cassius 2 vs Dundee: Cassius 2 won *Plunderstorm vs Thermidor: Thermidor won *Zeus vs Scutter's Revenge: Panzer won Round 2 *Cassius 2 vs Pussycat: Pussycat won *Scutter's Revenge vs Thermidor: Scutter's Revenge won Round 3 *Pussycat vs Scutter's Revenge: Scutter's Revenge won Note: Pussycat won the final round, but it was disqualified for using a hardened steel blade which shattered during the battle. Scutter's Revenge was awarded victory by default. Heat N Robots competing in Heat N: Thing 2, Prizephita, Crippler, All Torque, Daisy Chopper, Griffon, Cerberus, Killerhurtz Round 1 *Crippler vs All Torque: All Torque won *Griffon vs Daisy Chopper: Griffon won *Killerhurtz vs Cerberus: Cerberus won *Thing 2 vs Prizephita: Thing 2 won Round 2 *Cerberus vs Griffon: Cerberus won *All Torque vs Thing 2: Thing 2 won Round 3 *Cerberus vs Thing 2: Thing 2 won Heat O Robots competing in Heat O: Schumey Too, The Steel Avenger, Diotoir, Sting 2, Firestorm, Crasha Gnasha, Terminal Ferocity, Facet Round 1 *Schumey Too vs The Steel Avenger: The Steel Avenger won *Terminal Ferocity vs Facet: Facet won *Crasha Gnasha vs Firestorm: Firestorm won *Diotoir vs Sting 2: Diotoir won Round 2 *Diotoir vs The Steel Avenger: Diotoir won *Firestorm vs Facet: Firestorm won Round 3 *Diotoir vs Firestorm: Firestorm won Heat P Robots competing in Heat P: Victor 2, Scarab, Trident, Twn Trwn, Rattus Rattus, S.M.I.D.S.Y., Dreadnaut, Psychokiller Round 1 *Rattus Rattus vs S.M.I.D.S.Y.: Rattus Rattus won *Twn Trwn vs Trident: Trident won *Scarab vs Victor 2: Victor 2 won *Psychokiller vs Dreadnaut: Dreadnaut won Round 2 *Rattus Rattus vs Dreadnaut: Dreadnaut won *Victor 2 vs Trident: Trident won Round 3 *Trident vs Dreadnaut: Trident won Semi-Final 1 Round 1 *Firestorm vs Pitbull Both robots started quickly and Pitbull was able to grab hold of Firestorm with its jaws and carried it around the arena. This continued until an arena spike rose up under Pitbull and pushed it repeatly into the air until it drove away and released Firestorm. Firestorm attempted an attack and nudged Pitbull onto another spike which rose up and flipped Pitbull onto its back. Pitbull was unable to self-right and Firestorm went through. Winner: Firestorm *Panic Attack vs Thing 2 Thing 2 started aggressively and drove into Panic Attack a few times before pushing it into a CPZ and then into the arena wall. Panic Attack reversed and pushed Thing 2 over an arena spike, which rose up and tilted Thing 2 over. The spike rose up again, this time lifting Panic Attack into the tilted Thing 2 which caused Thing 2 to roll over onto its back, unable to self-right. Winner: Panic Attack *Big Brother vs Mace 2 Mace 2 quickly got underneath Big Brother and attempted to flip it, but it didn't go over completely. Mace 2 tried again unsuccessfully before Big Brother got underneath and pushed Mace 2 across the arena. Eventually, Mace 2 was able to get underneath Big Brother again and this time it was flipped over and was unable to self-right. Winner: Mace 2 *Chaos 2 vs Trident Chaos 2 immediately got underneath Trident and attempted to flip it. This first attempt was unsuccessful, but the second attempt sent Trident flying through the air and onto its back. Trident was left immobilised and Chaos 2 went through. Winner: Chaos 2 Round 2 *Firestorm vs Panic Attack Firestorm pushed Panic Attack into the CPZ and attempted to flip its opponent but was unsuccessful. Both robots tried to get underneath each other but they were both unable to flip each other. This was until Panic Attack was lifted by an arena spike and Firestorm got underneath and flipped its opponent up against the arena wall. Panic Attack righted itself and both robots continued to attack each other without managing to flip each other over. Cease was called with both robots still mobile and the judges went for Firestorm, who progressed to the Grand Final. Winner: Firestorm *Mace 2 vs Chaos 2 Chaos 2 got underneath Mace 2 and tried to flip it, but was unsuccessful. Chaos 2 tried again before Mace 2 managed to get underneath its opponent and lift it and push it around the arena. Chaos 2 then got round the back of Mace 2 and attempted to flip it again, but only sent it flying into the air and back onto its wheels. Finally, Chaos 2 got underneath again and flipped Mace 2 onto its back. Mace 2 was unable to self-right and Chaos 2 went through to the Grand Final. Winner: Chaos 2 Semi-Final 2 Round 1 *101 vs Scutter's Revenge 101 started quickly and twice drove over the front scoop of Scutter's Revenge. Both robots tried to push each other around but neither robot was able to get any real power behind each push. Eventually, Scutter's Revenge began to slow down and soon stopped moving completely and was immobilised. Winner: 101 *Gravedigger vs Steg-O-Saw-Us The battle started very slowly with both robots avoiding each other before Gravedigger pushed Steg-O-Saw-Us into Sir Killalot and then attempted to flip its opponent but was just unable to flip it completely. Gravedigger then flipped Steg-O-Saw-Us up onto the arena wall but Matilda knocked it back onto its wheels. Steg-O-Saw-Us then backed into Gravedigger and pushed it around the arena before cease was called and the judges went for Steg-O-Saw-Us. Winner: Steg-O-Saw-Us *Beast of Bodmin vs Blade Beast of Bodmin quickly got underneath Blade and attempted to tip its opponent over, but was unsuccessful. Beast of Bodmin tried twice more unsuccessfully before finally managing to get underneath and flip Blade onto its side using its lifting ram. Beast of Bodmin then tipped Blade onto its back and it was immobilised. Winner: Beast of Bodmin *Evil Weevil vs Hypno-Disc Hypno-Disc started slowly to get its spinning disc up to speed but was unable to cause damage in the early exchanges. However, Hypno-Disc was soon able to cause damage to Evil Weevil as pieces of armour flew off the robot. Hypno-Disc continued to do damage until Evil Weevil sustained control problems and was immobilised. Winner: Hypno-Disc Round 2 *Steg-O-Saw-Us vs Beast of Bodmin Steg-O-Saw-Us drove into Beast of Bodmin and caused minor damage to the front of its opponent. Steg-O-Saw-Us continued to ram into its opponent until Beast of Bodmin started to slow down. Steg-O-Saw-Us repeatedly rammed Beast of Bodmin into the arena wall until it eventually became immobilised and Steg-O-Saw-Us went through to the Grand Final. Winner: Steg-O-Saw-Us *101 vs Hypno-Disc Hypno-Disc attacked 101 but its spinning disc did no damage and bounced off. 101 then pushed Hypno-Disc across the arena and drove up onto the disc, stopping it from spinning. Both robots drove into a CPZ and were attacked by Dead Metal, with Hypno-Disc sustaining some damage. Hypno-Disc then pushed 101 into the CPZ, but 101 quickly escaped. The battle concluded with the two robots pushing each other and the decision went to the judges. For the first time ever, the judges went into the arena to inspect for damage before making their decision. The judges went for Hypno-Disc, who progressed to the Grand Final. Winner: Hypno-Disc Grand Final Eliminator 1 Chaos 2 vs Firestorm Chaos 2 immediately attempted to get underneath Firestorm and flip it, but was initially unsuccessful. The second attempt was more successful though, as Chaos 2 got underneath one of the rear wheels of Firestorm and flipped it over. Chaos 2 then pushed Firestorm across the arena to the arena wall and, for the first time in Robot Wars history, the robot was flipped straight out of the arena. Winner: Chaos 2 Eliminator 2 Hypno-Disc vs Steg-O-Saw-Us Hypno-Disc's first attack sliced a gash down the side of Steg-O-Saw-Us. Steg-O-Saw-Us recovered and launched a few ramming attacks on Hypno-Disc and started to push it around the arena. Hypno-Disc then attacked the front of Steg-O-Saw-Us and caused a few dents in the armour. Another attack by Hypno-Disc created another gash to the other side of Steg-O-Saw-Us. This attack caused major control problems for Steg-O-Saw-Us and, after a few more attacks by Hypno-Disc, it was eventually immobilised. Winner: Hypno-Disc Playoff Firestorm vs Steg-O-Saw-Us The defeated robots were due to battle for third place in the series, but Steg-O-Saw-Us was forced to withdraw as the team was unable to repair the damage it had taken from Hypno-Disc in the previous battle. Firestorm was therefore awarded third place by default. Winner (by default): Firestorm Final Chaos 2 vs Hypno-Disc The battle started very slowly and neither robot attempted a proper attack in the early stages. Eventually, Chaos 2 attempted to flip Hypno-Disc but did not get underneath and ended up on top of the disc of Hypno-Disc and stopped it from spinning. Hypno-Disc looked very sluggish throughout the battle which allowed Chaos 2 to position its flipper underneath the spinning disc and flip Hypno-Disc onto its back. With Hypno-Disc unable to self-right, Chaos 2 flipped Matilda and Shunt before the end of the battle. Third Wars Grand Champion: Chaos 2 Awards These are the winners of the various awards given out at the end of the series: *Best Design: Razer *Best Engineered: Chaos 2 *Most Original Entry: Hypno-Disc *Sportsmanship Award: Diotoir Trial Competitions Although the trials had been removed from the main competition, two of these, the Pinball and Soccer, were held as small competitions. As was the case in previous years, the winner was the robot with the best performance (gaining the most points in Pinball, and either scoring the first goal or being the most active in Soccer). Pinball Robots Competing: Dominator, Crusader, Eye Of Newt, Six-Pac, Killerhurtz, R.O.C.S 2, Oblivion 2, Inquisitor Mk 2, Razer, Mortis. Winner: Razer Soccer Robots Competing: Velocirippa, Demolition Demon 2, Malfunktion, Gnasher, Evil Weevil, Alien, The General, Spectre. Priliminaries *Velocirippa vs Demolition Demon 2: Velocirippa won *Malfunktion vs Gnasher: Gnasher won *Evil Weevil vs Alien: Evil Weevil won *The General vs Spectre: The General won Final *Velocirippa vs Gnasher vs Evil Weevil vs The General: Evil Weevil won Middleweight Melee Tentomushi vs Hard Cheese vs Grinder vs A-Kill vs Ripper's Revenge Reigning middleweight champion Hard Cheese started by attacking Ripper's Revenge with its axe, before it was attacked and covered up by Tentomushi. Meanwhile, A-Kill pushed Grinder into Shunt, and Grinder sustained heavy damage from Shunt's axe. Tentomushi covered up Ripper's Revenge while the immobilised Hard Cheese was picked up by Sir Killalot. Tentomushi then had one if it's antennae cut off by the chainsaw of Matilda. As Sir Killalot pushed away the immobilised Grinder, Ripper's Revenge was flipped over by an arena spike and was out of the battle. Tentomushi then started to fight the house robots and covered up Shunt, blocking the radio signal so that Shunt could no longer move. Tentomushi and A-Kill were the only survivors at the end of the battle and the judges declared a draw between the two robots. Joint Winners: Tentomushi and A-Kill Walker Battles *Miss Struts vs Stomp Miss Struts slowly advanced on its opponent but Stomp was not able to walk at all. Stomp began to spin around and eventually hit Miss Struts when it got close enough. Miss Struts tried to push Stomp around and eventually the house robots came in and attacked the inactive robot. Winner: Miss Struts *Mammoth vs Anarachnid Anarachnid slowly moved across the arena but Mammoth was unable to walk properly as the legs just flailed around. Eventually, the robots met and Anarachnid pushed Mammoth to the side. Sgt. Bash set Mammoth's hair on fire with its flamethrower and the other house robots came in and attacked both robots for the rest of the battle. The judges declared a draw between the two robots. Winner: None (draw declared) International League Championship After the third series, two international Robot Wars competitions were held. The First World Championship was released exclusively on video and later on DVD. The International League Championship was broadcast between the third and fourth series of Robot Wars and featured six robots from six countries, which were split into two groups with one robot from each battling in the final. Group A *W = battles won *D = battles drawn *L = battles lost *Pts = total points scored Robots scored three points for a win and one point each for a draw (if both robots were still mobile at the end of the battle). The robot with the most points progressed to the final battle. *Depopposaurus Rex vs Terror Australis: Draw *Diotoir vs Terror Australis: Diotoir won *Depopposaurus Rex vs Diotoir: Diotoir won Note: Terror Australis broke down before the first battle, so the Diotoir team lent them their Nemesis robot, which was renamed Terror Australis for the duration of the competition. Group B *W = battles won *D = battles drawn *L = battles lost *Pts = total points scored Robots scored three points for a win and one point each for a draw (if both robots were still mobile at the end of the battle). The robot with the most points progressed to the final battle. *Prometheus vs Techno-Lease: Draw *Razer vs Prometheus: Razer won by default *Razer vs Techno-Lease: Razer won Note: Prometheus broke down after the first battle against Techno-Lease, so it was unable to compete against Razer and the English robot was given the win by default. Final Diotoir (Republic of Ireland) vs Razer (England) Razer started quickly but was unable to get a hold of Diotoir and retreated. On the second attempt, Razer gripped Diotoir and pierced through the armour. Diotoir appeared to stop moving after this attack and Razer was able to push it into the pit of oblivion. International League Champion: Razer War of Independence A-Kill (England) vs Tentomushi (USA) This was a special grudge match which took place during the championship between the joint winners of the Middleweight Melee from the third series. Tentomushi started by covering A-Kill and pushing it towards the pit, but A-Kill was able to escape. A-Kill then drove towards the pit and got stuck, which meant that Tentomushi was able to push it into the pit of oblivion. Winner: Tentomushi The Ashes Mortis (England) vs Terror Australis (Australia) This was another special battle which pitted Mortis of England against the Nemesis version of Terror Australis of Australia. Mortis tried to use its axe to attack Terror Australis but missed. Mortis then used its lifting arm to get underneath Terror Australis and pushed it into the CPZ where it sustained damage from Shunt. Mortis then used its lifting arm to flip Terror Australis onto its back, unable to self-right. Winner: Mortis Category:Content